The Histopathology and Electron Microscopy Facility provides Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members with: 1) high quality histology, electron microscopy, and morphometry services geared toward the needs of experimental cancer research, and 2) consultative collaboration regarding experimental pathology.